sonicgenerationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Adventure 2
Info Sonic Adventure 2 is a platformer which many charaters make their debut in this game like Shadow the Hedgehog,Rouge the Bat and Super Shadow. Plot (Hero story) Sonic is taken by the milatrty but escapes but then he runs into Shadow who uses choas control and sonic is taken again.Knuckles is fighting over the master emerlerd with rouge the bat. Eggman comes and steals it but knuckles breaks it and starts to find the piceces again. Tails then gose to break sonic out of prison island but finds Eggman on a boat close. After beating eggman tails breaks sonic out of prsion and the two and Amy. They there see Eggman blow up the moon and figure out why eggmans needs the last choas emreled which tails have.They see knuckles claw out a sewarer and then chase the president's limo which eggman is talking to. All four then head to eggmans prymanid baseand find their way to a rocket. On the way knuckles lose some of the master emerled piceces on the A.R.K. Eggman traps both tails and amy in a room and sonic comes to rescuse them but fails and is sent in a space capsule and blows up. Tails then attacks eggman and knocks him out. Knuckles fights rouge and gets the master emreled back to normal. Sonic surrivas by using the fake choas emreled and choas control. Sonic and Shadow then have a final showdown and sonic destorys the eclipse canon before eggman fires it. Plot (Dark story) Eggman breaks in to prison island to find project shadow the Ultmate lifeform. After finding him there attacked but shadow defeets the enermy.Shadow says to eggman to bring more chaos emreleds to the ARK. Eggman gose to his base to see that shadow alredy has the an emrelerd.Rouge the bat also is hurnting the master emrelrd piceces and is a double agent working for G.U.N. and eggman. After thier go on prison island to steal three choas emerlerds. After a cople of encounters with sonic and tails the treo escape and go to the ARK and blow up half the moon. Eggman defens his pyrimind base untill the egg golme goes out of control. After getting back to the ark shadow keeps having flashbacks about a girl called maria. Rouge is wonding if shadow is the true ultmate lifeform. Eggman defetes tails and gets the seventh chaos emerlerd. Knuckles saves rouge. Then shadow and sonic fight but shadow stops sonic from carring on. The story ends with a computer screen saying WARNING!!!! Plot (Last Story) This starts were the other two left off. Eggman grandfater put a destory earth ferture on the ARK if all seven chaos emererds were collected. The ARK was raided for saying that the ultmate lifefrom was too dangues for mankind. After saying about how the ark will destory the earth to get his revnege for those who killed maria every one but shadow goes to save earth after amy convcening shadow to help he helps. A creature know'n as the Biolizard is proteting the choas emereles so the ark is still falling shadow defets the biolizard untill it fuses on the outside of the ARK. Sonic and Shadow turn in to super sonic and super shadow and fight the cretuer they save the day but shadow losed his inheberter ring during the battle and fell and was secrelty saved but everyone thinks he's dead.